


Extra Sweet ( Jean x Reader , One Shot )

by froggyfrys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flustered Jean Kirstein, Humor, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfrys/pseuds/froggyfrys
Summary: Where you work at a cafe, and Jean is interested in a little more than just his order of vanilla iced coffee.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Extra Sweet ( Jean x Reader , One Shot )

**Author's Note:**

> Im a sucker for a good coffee shop au so i took it upon myself to write this one, i hope you enjoy!

You had to admit, starting your morning in a warm cafe that smelled of coffee and sweets wasn't the worst way to start your day.

But you were tired, and grumpy.

Your mornings didn't always start like this, but you had stayed up way to late last night catching up on your favorite anime and making questionable late night snacks that would probably disturb your manager and make her question giving you a job at the cafe.

Lucky for you, you were in the perfect place to make yourself a nice energizing cup of coffee. You started to prepare your drink as you always did, with extra creamer. You didn't care if people see you as “childish” for this, it tasted good. You wondered if people who drank black coffee even enjoyed the taste or if it was just for the “mature” look. “Definitely for the mature look” you said out loud as you took a sip from your coffee, before you had added an obnoxious amount of creamer in it. You never wanted to taste that bitterness ever again.

The cafe opened at 9am, but people didn't usually come in until about 12pm. The small cafe you worked at was a popular lunch spot with adults who worked near the area, and college students looking for a place to goof off and eat with their friends. You liked watching people as they started starry eyed at the bakery section that displayed beautiful brownies, muffins, cookies, and much more. What made it even better was you were the one making them. It made you proud of yourself, seeing that people enjoyed what you baked. 

Still waiting at the counter, staring out at an empty cafe, you sighed. 

You would really rather be home right now taking a nap, and listening to music. But instead you took in the environment around you, it was relaxing enough, maybe you could just nap here…

The sound of the bell above the door of the cafe woke you from your daydream.

You watched as six teenagers, probably college students, walked into the cafe. “IT SMELLS AMAZING IN HERE” yelled a brown haired girl that immediately ran up to the bakery section to examine the display. “Sasha quite causing a scene!” 

You found it funny how her friend scolded her like a small child, and let out a quiet laugh. 

The first of the group to notice you was a tall girl with pretty black hair. She greeted you with a small smile and a wave, which you kindly returned. Her eyes then drifted to the boy next to her, he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She pointed him in the direction of a booth by the window and he followed her to sit.

The group squeezed themselves into the booth and began to look at the menu. Sasha, whose name you had learned by how many times she was told to calm down, was looking at the menu like it was the food itself. “Mikasa! They have brownies! I love brownies, lets share” 

“Okay then...two of those” said the boy who seemed closest to her, he had short hair, almost in a buzzcut, and a pretty loud voice considering the shushing he had been doing.

“Jean, what about you?”

“Vanilla iced coffee...oh, and one of those”

Jean reached his arm to point at the bakery display, right at the m&m cookies you were so proud of. Sasha was immediately jealous, “Those look amazing, Mikasa, let's split one.”

“No thanks i think the brownies will be enough, besides, me and Eren are getting one of those”

Mikasa pointed at a pastry that had caught her eye when she had first entered the cafe.

After they were done discussing their orders, Jean stood up to walk toward you at the counter to order for the group.

As he got closer you realized how attractive he really was.

He was tall, much taller than everyone else he had come with. His hair was long, not long enough to fall to his shoulders, but long enough for stray strands to fall of to the sides, and over his face, framing it perfectly”

You suddenly wished you hadn’t noticed any of this when you realized he was already right in front of you, hands on the counter as he waited for you to snap out of your one sided staring contest.

“Hi, how can i help you” 

“Hey,” his voice rang deep as he gave you a smile through his words.

He began to list off the orders of the five others in his group. You couldn't help but notice how he played with his fingers as he tried to remember all of their orders, especially struggling with Sasha’s…

“That's all for them...i think”

You laughed at this, and so did he.

“What about you” 

Your tone was genuine and sweet, almost like you were asking about his life dreams and ambitions, and not just his coffee order.

“I’ll have a vanilla iced coffee, extra sweet, and one of those”

He pointed to the m&m cookies that you had heard him talking about earlier.

“Got it, good choice by the way, those are my favorites” Not only did you think his choice of cookie was amazing, but he also liked extra creamer in his coffee.

“Do you make them?”

“Yeah, i've always liked to bake so the job was perfect”

You were taken aback by his sudden question. He was done ordering but was still making an effort to keep up a conversation. This made you nervous, you weren't uncomfortable though, something about him made you feel safe.

“Ahh that's so cool, I bet they’re great”

“I hope so,” you said as you handed him his change.

“I'll bring them over as soon as they're ready.”

“Thanks, i can't wait”

He started to walk back to his booth to meet back up with the others, but before he could even comfortably sit , the loud pair was ready to share their opinions.

“WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH THE BARISTA?!” Both Connie and Sasha yelled out when he had sat back down at the booth.

“I wasn't flirting! Just making conversation that's all”

“Jean” Said Eren through laughter, “Do you think she’s cute?”

The whole group broke out into laughter, and Jean's face was redder than the red m&ms on his cookie that you were about to bring over. And to be honest, yours was to.

“None of your business Yeager”

Jean stuck his tongue out at him, earning the middle finger from Eren in return.

The truth was he did think you were cute, beautiful even, but had absolutely no idea what to do about it. See, Jean was pretty outgoing and “smooth” as he liked to call it. But when it came to you, he suddenly found himself short of words.

The quiet blonde boy who had not spoken much yet, nudged Jean in his side, laughing at his embarrassment.

“It’s fine Jean, we all get embarrassed about this stuff” A mocking tone sliding off of his tongue.

“Shut up Armin, want me to bring up An-”

“Anyway” Mikasa said, breaking up the argument.

“Our food should be ready soon, so stop acting stupid before the nice lady kicks us out.”

She was right, only a few moments later you came up to their booth holding as many drinks and sweets as you could. You carefully placed everyone's food in front of them, and apologized for the wait.

“Don't apologize, i'm sure it will be worth it” Eren soothed at you, with a smug smile on his face, definitely trying to piss Jean off. It worked. 

“Thank you! This all looks so good i don't know where to start, OH Mikasa the brownies try the brownies” 

You were glad Sasha was so enthusiastic, but this earned a few apologetic faces from the others, which you returned as a way of saying “I don't mind” After that, you walked back to the counter to tend to other customers. You ended up serving a few old men black coffees (ew) and some random group of kids way too many cookies.

By the time you had gotten to everyone, you noticed that the group was done with their food, and was getting ready to head out. This made you a little sad, but you reminded yourself that they probably went to school around the area, possibly even your own, maybe you would see them again.

Most of the group was still seated, but Jean got up to throw away everyone's trash. He made his way over to the trash can, dumping it all away. But before he went back to the booth to collect the others, he handed you his empty coffee cup”

“Wh-”

Before you could ask him anything, he waved over to his friends and they all gathered at the door. Confused, you looked at the empty coffee cup that he had placed in front of you.

Turning the cup around you saw something written on it, besides the “extra sweet” you had written, since he got it with extra creamer, just like you. It was a number. A phone number. 

“That's so che-” 

Before you could even begin to make fun of his boyish attempt at flirting, you noticed the word “You’re” Written before the “extra sweet” you had initially written on the cup.

“Cheesy…”


End file.
